


Duty

by TheQueenofSastiel



Series: Sastiel Love Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, coda to 4x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofSastiel/pseuds/TheQueenofSastiel
Summary: Castiel knew what his duty was. He always had. Then he met Sam Winchester.Should be read after "Unexpected"
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be the second in this series, after "Unexpected"

Castiel gazed at Sam, who had returned to packing his bag, albeit with shaking fingers. It had taken every bit of Castiel’s self control to not blast Uriel away when he threatened Sam. Castiel had told Dean the truth. He had doubts. He’d had them for a while. True, they had been in the far corners of his mind, murmuring, but soft enough to be silenced by his sense of duty. Then. Then. Then he met Sam Winchester. Castiel closed his eyes as he remembered taking Sam’s hand. How his soul had shone, so brightly it almost burned Castiel’s grace as they brushed together. His deep, powerful love had echoed through Castiel’s whole being. It was, Castiel thought, the way he would have expected God to feel, if they were ever to meet. So how was this man, who possessed a soul like that, an instrument of Hell? It felt wrong. So wrong that all the doubts whispering in the back of his mind were now screaming.

Castiel opened his eyes. Sam’s jaw was clenched as he continued collecting his things, and Castiel longed to soften it. To touch Sam again. Feel that remarkable soul. Rip away the demon blood tainting it. He knew he should return to his garrison. They were awaiting his orders, adrift without him. But Castiel couldn’t seem to tear himself away from Sam. 

Castiel had never been a guardian angel before. That wasn’t what he had been made for. He was a warrior. While he considered himself a shepherd of humanity, he was never meant to protect individual humans. Had never even wanted to. Yet in that moment, nothing mattered more to him than protecting Sam Winchester. He wondered if this was what guardian angels felt about their charges. He’d never asked.

A rush of air, and Hester was standing beside him, frowning.

“Castiel,” she greeted, but her vessel’s eyes were narrowed at Sam. That same fierce, protective urge he’d felt upon watching Uriel with Sam rose up again, and Castiel did his best to fight it.

“Hester,” he replied in a clipped tone.

“We need you. We’ve discovered the seal the demons intend to break next.”

Castiel looked back at Sam, an indefinable longing in his being. He didn’t know how to handle this many emotions. He wasn’t even supposed to _have_ emotions. Not like this. He closed his eyes once again, seeking out that sense of duty which had always driven him. This was the best way to protect Sam, he knew. Stop the breaking of the seals. Stop Lucifer from rising, and using Sam as he would. Castiel’s eyes opened again, resolve set.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I appreciate comments deeply; they make me very happy 🥰


End file.
